1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a connector for use in the semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor device which can be preferably used in a liquid crystal apparatus and a photoelectrical conversion apparatus and the like and a connector capable of stably establishing excellent electrical contact with a transparent electrode of the liquid crystal display apparatus or the photoelectrical conversion apparatus and which is used in the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a variety of structures have been disclosed to establish a contact between n or p type Si and an oxide which contains indium such as ITO (indium-tin oxide) serving as a transparent electrode. For example, a structure has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-190063, in which Si and an ITO film are directly in contact with each other. Another structure has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-22361 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-40582 which has an arrangement that Si and the ITO film are brought into contact with each other through a barrier metal such as In and Sn.
However, the conventional methods encounter problems in that an ohmic contact cannot easily be established, an excessively large contact resistance of K.OMEGA. to M.OMEGA. is generated and the contact resistance value is further enlarged in a process (a heat treatment at 250.degree. C. or higher) used for laying down a layer-insulating film by evaporation after the ITO has been formed by evaporation. Therefore, the electronic characteristics disperse, the signal transmission is delayed, and the electric characteristics and the reliability deteriorate.